Heres the thing
by rezzpiration
Summary: A secret that went on to long comes to light, how our friends react, well we will see. Mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

(Rainbow Dash POV)

Nervous that is all I feel at the moment, why you ask because I'm about to tell my friends I am in a relationship. Stupid, I know because if they are my friends they would accept my relationship, but that's not the problem it's because we've hidden it for so long, 3 months to be exact. Yea, amazing i'm still wondering how I could hide it from Pinkie for so long. I'm not afraid because that's not my style, and as resident hero of Ponyville I refuse to be scared but this is something else.

"Hey Rainbow are ya feelin alright?" says Applejack, I was walking with her "Ya made this face like you were thinking about something."

"Oh it's nothing, I was but it's nothing serious" I say with a weak smile on my face

"Ya know I know yer lying Rainbow." she says with a more stern face

"uMMM...well... i'll tell you at the sleep over" i said as I open my wings and fly to Twilights castle

I reach the library in no time and I knock and hear rattling and as the door opens there he is the dragon i'm secretly dating , the dragon I basically fell in love with, Spike. As soon as I see him I tackle him, but thanks to him for being bigger than me he only catches me.

"What was that for Rainbow?"

"I'm just nervous about telling them that's all"

"There"s no need to be nervous about it Rainbow, if you guys can defeat an army of changelings, a god of chaos, and save an entire kingdom you can do this."

"I know, I know but i'm mostly worried about Twilight you know how she can be all protective over you, and besides your the one that saved the Chrystal Kingdom. Besides, where is Twilight?"

"Oh she had to take care of some royal Princess things she said she'll be back in 5 to 10...

I just kissed him I knew Twilight was going to be back soon so I had to get one before the others started to arrive, and besides I like his kisses. That and i love the face he makes when i catch him off guard with one.

"Well I knew you were thinkin' of somethin but this is not what I thought" APPLEJACK oh my Celestia there is no way she didn't see us.

"Umm Applejack I.I..I can.." I say

"No need to tell me sugar cube, I didn't think ya had a eye on Spike is all."

"Well your are kind of right... you see Applejack, Rainbow and I were thinking on telling you girls tonight." Spike says

"Hmm.. is that right? Well I have no problem with you two dating, so how long?"

"3 months, today" said Spike

She only whistled "And how do ya' think Twilights gonna react to her assistant/brother dating one of her friends without her knowin'?"

"I don't know, I've been nervous all day at the thought of her."

"I've hot to admit I've gotten pretty nervous myself because Twilight doesn't take all news so lightly, after all she did freak out after her future self tried to tell her not to."

There was a knock at the door so Spike went to answer it, it was Rarity.

"Hello everypony, and hello to you as well Spike" Rarity says cheerfully lifting a suitcase with her magic"Oh Spike do you mind setting that in the corner for me?'

"No I don't mind." as soon as he gets the suitcase in his hands he drops to the floor "My Celestia, Rarity what do you have in here?"

"Oh, just some neccesities"she says and then continues talking to Applejack about something, but as Spike drops the suitcase it opens and an entire closet and make up station pop out of it and Pinkie just rolls out of it. I open my mouth to say something but after years of knowing the two I just roll with it, and besides even Pinkie looked confused and hopped away,...she has always kinda scared me.

"Oh sorry to keep you girls waiting." says Twilight in a flash of purple light.

"Oh, my Princess it is an honor for you to join us." says Spike as he bows in a mocking way. She just sticks her tongue out at him

"Has anyone seen Fluttershy?" Rarity asks as there's a small knock at the door.

"Oh sorry I'm late everyone, Angel Bunny can be a handful sometimes."in her timid voice

"Alright since everypony is here we can start the slumber party." Twilight says "So, any idea on what we should do first?"

" How about truth or dare" says an excited Pinkie

"Good idea Pinkie, but what gave you that idea?" says Twilight

"Something tells me there's gonna be a doozy!"

Applejack says looking at me "Yea I think somethin really shockin will come out." she can feel the look I'm giving her so she just adjusts her hat

Oh, that just makes me even more nervous. In the corner of eye I see Spike walking up the stairs, i desperately want to go to him but that would look weird. I also see Rarity looking at him and that just makes me feel uncomfortable, how is she gonna react I mean she's the most dramatic pony I've ever met, not to mention how... Oh. My. Celestia...I forgot all about the princesses oh why do I have to worry so much, oh yea cause if I end up breaking his heart..

'Don't even think about that you love him to much to let anyone step in your way just don't think about it everything will be fine.' I keep trying to tell myself that but i keep getting this bad nagging feeling in my gut.

"...Rainbow..." 'what was that'

"...Rainbow..." 'oh crap someone calling"

"Y..yea?"

"A..Are you feeling alright?" I look up to see Fluttershy looking at me worried.

"Oh no I'm fine, just kinda spaced out, umm what were you saying?"

Pinkie buts in and starts rambling "oh I remember one time I spaced out it got super weird there was a tornado and a witch and a metal guy and a super scaredy cat lion..."I push my hoof to her mouth to shut her up.

"ANYWAY..what was that?" I move my hoof and she keeps going.

"And you were there and you were there..." I move my hoof back "I'm just gonna keep this here , what were you saying Fluttershy?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok, well I dare you to..." 'I really wish I was with Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike P.O.V

This kiss, this amazing kiss, why she takes me by surprise sometimes is a mystery to me, but I love her so its fine but with this strawberry taste, I can never get enough.

Well I knew you were thinkin' of somethin but this is not what I thought" APPLEJACK oh my Celestia there is no way she didn't see us.

"Umm Applejack I.I..I can.." Rainbow says, so much for telling them as a group.

"No need to tell me sugar cube, I didn't think ya had a eye on Spike is all."

"Well your are kind of right... you see Applejack, Rainbow and I were thinking on telling you girls tonight." I explain

"Hmm.. is that right? Well I have no problem with you two dating, so how long?"

"3 months, today" I said hoping that she wouldn't be mad, besides ive felt one of her kicks and ireally don't want to feel another.

She only whistled "And how do ya' think Twilights gonna react to her assistant/brother dating one of her friends without her knowin'?"

"I don't know, I've been nervous all day at the thought of her." 'Oh rainbow you have no idea'

"I've got to admit I've gotten pretty nervous myself because Twilight doesn't take all news so lightly, after all she did freak out after her future self-tried to tell her not to."

There was a knock at the door so I went to answer it, it was Rarity. Another foreseen problem, you see ever since my growth spurt Rarity has been looking at me like a filly in a candy store. While I used to like her things change, it started with her wanting to turn everything into gold, everything went downhill for a year and from there and eventually I just stopped going after her.

"Hello everypony, and hello to you as well Spike" Rarity says cheerfully lifting a suitcase with her magic "Oh Spike do you mind setting that in the corner for me?'

"No I don't mind." as soon as I get the suitcase in my hands I drop to the floor, "My Celestia, Rarity what do you have in here?"

"Oh, just some necessities" she says and then continues talking to Applejack about something, but as i drop the suitcase again it opens and an entire closet and make up station pop out of it and Pinkie just rolls out of it. I open my mouth to say something but after years of knowing the two I just roll with it, and besides even Pinkie looked confused and hopped away,...she has always kinda scared me, I look at rainbow and see she's thinking the same thing.

"Oh sorry to keep you girls waiting." says Twilight in a flash of purple light.

"Oh, my Princess it is an honor for you to join us." I say in a fake surprised tone as I bow in a mocking way. She just sticks her tongue out at me.

I love these interactions with Twilight, she is like a sister to me so as a brother it's my job to make fun of her sometimes. That and I still have to see her face when me and Rainbow eventually tell her what we did in her room a couple times. IF I think she's gonna be mad at me for holding a relationship in secret with one of her best friends then she's gonna never let me hear the end of it.

"Has anyone seen Fluttershy?" Rarity asks as there's a small knock at the door.

"Oh sorry I'm late everyone, Angel Bunny can be a handful sometimes." in her timid voice. That little demon spawn can go straight to Tartarus, bit me cause I ate an apple last week, should've roasted it for that.

"Alright since everypony is here we can start the slumber party." Twilight says "So, any idea on what we should do first?"

"How about truth or dare" says an excited Pinkie

"Good idea Pinkie, but what gave you that idea?" says Twilight

"Something tells me there's gonna be a doozy!" in her usual exited tone, so just straight to the big bits like that, well I'm out of here and I get up to leave.

Applejack says looking at rainbow as I turn my head "Yea I think somethin really shockin will come out." The look Rainbow gives her makes adjust her hat.

As I go upstairs, I think about when Rainbow and I first kissed 3 months ago back when I was 17 a full month before my 18th so it was kind of illegal for a while seeing as she was 22 but it was worth it the night after my 18th, that amazing night. I can feel the goofy grin on my face as I go to my room and lay on the bed. I keep thinking about it..hehe..Nope nope control yourself Spike. You see prior to my and rainbows getting together I hit a spot in my dragonhood when I would kind of switch personalities such as lose control, become dependent, lust filled, excessively hungry, and the thing that brought me and Rainbow together, wing growth. Twilight taught me how to fly during the weekdays, Rainbow taught me tricks during the weekends, it came to a point where we would look forward to the weekends the time we spent during those days became a sort of treasure, one that we wouldn't trade. I was how she looked at me, though I wasn't legal yet, I felt the same and we just took a chance at something and it turned out to be magical and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love her, that is the honest truth, though I haven't told her to her face yea and I feel ridiculous for not saying it. I look at the clock and see 40 minutes have passed.

Suddenly a loud screaming Twilight hit my ears, "SPIKE,DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Well I guess it's time to meet my maker…well the one for dragons anyway

!

A/N: What do ya think?

PS. sorry for the wait school is ending where I am and didn't have time but summers coming so be on the look out for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike P.O.V

As I descend the stairs I am met with the peculiar sight of what happened in those 45 minutes of I was in my room. The room is a mess, there is food everywhere, and I'm met with the greatest sight I've ever been graced with, well if you put it that way. I see Applejack hanging by her tail on the wall being held up by a plunger in horrible clown make up, Pinkie dressed as a lantern being chased by Fluttershy who is dressed as a moth, Rarity with waffles in her head and Mohawk made of jelly and syrup, Twilight in a fort of books holding a balloon sword with her magic, but none of that mattered because I see the single most adorable thing ever Rainbow Dash dressed as a teddy bear wearing a bib that says 'free cuddles'. The laugh that I made lasted for nearly 30 minutes, tears in my eyes and side hurting as I lay on the floor trying to utter a sentence but failing miserably.

"The…and… waffles…" see horribly, but after I calm myself down I say to Rainbow "Oh sweet Celestia..that was.." as I keep laughing.

"Not one more word" The stern voice she uses doesn't work her outfit won't permit it "Besides that is not why we called you down here"

"Oh yea" I stop and turn to Twilight worried "What did you want?" She has a serious look on her face by what I can see through the hole in her book fort.

"Get him!" she yells.

I'm tackled by every pony in the room, well except Applejack she was still struggling to get off of the wall, but I feel myself being held down with rarity holding a dress and make up.

"No!" I try to escape but now Twilight is holding me with her magic.

"Yes darling you will look, horrid but think of the comedic value, it was your turn to laugh now it is ours!"

They dress me in a ball gown and a brown wig, Twilight holds me to a mirror with her magic and they cover my face and when I can open my eyes I am met with what I was only say is actually, the worst looking girl I would have ever seen.

Rainbow is chuckling "Now, who's the worst dressed in here?"

"Still you" I say with a smug smile and she looks at me with a grin on her face and whispers in my ear.

"I'll tell them about that time when we role played and I made you dress as a maid."

"You wouldn't" the embarrassment on my face shows and everyone is wondering what she told me, boy if they knew.

"I would, don't try me dragon boy or I won't do that thing you like." I love it when she gets like this.

Pinkie squeezes between us, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing!" we both say nervously as she leaves and goes to the girls hopping her light turning on and off.

"Not nice to keep secrets, besides you can't hide from Aunty Pinkie Pie, ever!" like I said she is my friend, one of my best friends, but she scares me. "Now come on Rainbow Dash, truth or dare?"

"Wait, can someone get me down from here first? I'm gettin' real light headed. Apple jack complains.

"Guess we forgot, sorry darling" Rarity pulls her of with her magic.

"Thank ya kindly!" she falls and stumbles back to the girls as they resume their game.

'Guess they forgot about me.' I think, but I don't say because while I'm being held like this it actually feels good on my back that and I can see Rainbows flank in the mirror. My goofy grin appears as I think about her flank, hey don't judge me it is my marefriend. I look in the clock and see I spent about 20 minutes in my own dirty imagination. As I look in the mirror I see Applejack is looking really uncomfortable as Twilight tries to give her braids. 'Must have been a dare from Rarity.'

"OW!" she yells in pain.

"Sorry" Typical Twilight, she multi-tasking holding a book on 'How to do Popular Mane Styles' huh never thought Aloe and Lotus ever wrote a book.

I doze of being held by Twilights magic, what happened during my sleep is a mystery.

"WHAT!?"

I am awoken by a loud scream and look in the mirror to see Rarity, her eyes full of anger as Rainbow looks nervously at her.

"M..me and Spike are dating." She says as shy as Fluttershy when she's complaining.

'Guess the secret is out.' I expected a reaction out of Rarity somewhat like this, but not to this magnitude of where she would get mad enough to look at me like I stole Opal from her, and I expected this out of Twilight like when I accidentally burned 'The guide to checklists'. Rarity walks to Rainbow shakily her anger looks like it was faltering, tears where taking place of her anger.

"How long?" she looks at the ground as her tears hit the ground. "HOW LONG!?"

Rainbow backs up, I don't think I've ever seen Rainbow this scared and I start to struggle to get out of Twilights magic.

"T..three months." Rainbow says meekly.

"THREE MONTHS!?. THREE BUCKING MONTHS!?" Ok, thems the breaks.

"Twilight….put me down." She does so and I walk to Rarity. "Please Rarity, calm down"

What happens next I actually expected but didn't know when, she slapped me, pretty hard at that, a dragons scales are hard but I felt that one and it hurt, a lot, then she ran out the door full speed in the dead of night at 1:35 a.m., and I felt horrible.

"Spike, go get her, take Rainbow with you, before she does something that she doesn't mean" This is Twilight, who I thought the worst reaction was gonna be from.

"Twilight?" I ask

"Yea?" she says.

"I'm surprised you aren't mad." I say as Rainbow comes to me and holds me.

"Because Spike, I've known since your 18th birthday, I saw you and Rainbow outside during your party, I saw you two kiss and I was surprised at first but, I accepted it, I saw how happy you two were and I knew that you were gonna tell us at your own time. But priorities first, you two go get Rarity before she does something, please, you owe it to her as a friend."

"Yea, come on Rainbow you go catch up to her, I'll meet you wherever she goes."

"Alright, but first." She kisses me, with one of those surprise kisses that I love and then she flies through the door as I follow her, like I would even into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

No P.O.V

In the cool early morning air Spike and Rainbow arrived at the Carousel Boutique they were met with dark windows and the door being left open. They fly down and enter the establishment met with a mess in place of the usually perfectly kept shop, fabrics, ponykins, and dresses on the floor in a haphazard manner.

"Wow" said Rainbow in a surprised tone not use to the condition. "This is a bit much even for Rarity."

"I know, but she is our friend and she needs our help." Spike says.

As they enter they see Sweetie Belle with a scared expression and tears in her eyes.

Rainbow approaches her worried and says "Sweetie, what happened?" as if she didn't already know.

Sweetie stopped crying for a moment and managed to say "I..its Rarity she bust open the door and started yelling about how life doesn't matter and how love never works anymore. I tried to come down and comfort her but she pushed me away and ran to her roof crying, I only wanted to help." Sweetie said and continued to cry.

Rainbow hugged her and said "Don't worry we are here to help we'll get her back to normal no problem."

"Ok." Sweetie said through tears as she hugged back.

Rainbow let go and turned to see Spike already trekking up the stairs and hurried to catch up with him.

"She ok?"

"Yea just needed a little reassurance."

As the neared Rarities room they heard her cursing and saying their names with venom in a tone they usually didn't hear from the fashionista.

"Ready for this?" Spike said in worried tone.

"Yea."

They push the already cracked door open to see Rarity sprawled in her bed mane a mess, red eyes from tears and half empty wine bottle next to her.

"Hey Rarity, what's up?" Spike said stupidly. 'Really Spike was that the best you could really do' He said to himself in a berating manner, Rainbow also looking at him in the same way.

"Drowning my sorrow, you know didn't hear the best news a moment ago" she says in an angry tone as she takes another huge gulp of the wine.

Spike stays silent and looks at Rainbow for help.

"So Rarity, I know that hearing that me and Spike are dating isn't exact…" She was cut off by an annoyed Rarity.

"The most promising thing that I didn't want to hear from one of my Best and closest friend? I know and it only made it worst when I figured out when one of my best and closest friends told me she has been dating my crush for three BUCKING MONTHS!? Cause you would be right in doing so." She says staring at Rainbow with fire of Tartarus in her eyes.

"Yea, we came to say that we're sorry for it all, and we should have told you all sooner, we messed up and know we did wrong. We never meant to hurt anyone." She looks down and her own tears begin to fall and Spike comes and hugs her.

"Ok that is all well and said but I just want to know why, why hide it for so long!?"

"C..cause I was scared, I asked Spike to wait cause my fear."

"Oh really scared to admit a relationship to your, excuse my redundancy, best and closest friends!?" Putting emphasis on the BEST and CLOSEST. "I hardly believe that, unless you are ashamed of dating Spike don't get me wrong I too had doubts about the different species thi.." it was Spikes turn to interrupt.

"Rarity, that's enough she is still your friend you shouldn't be yelling at her." He said defending his mare friend.

"Well sooorrry, I just wanted to know what came up for her to hide something…." Rainbow cut her off yelling.

"I'M PREGNANT!" loud enough to rattle Rarity into dropping the bottle, which nearly shattered as it hit the ground.

The loud exclamation from Rainbow left the room quiet, as much so that you could hear her tears hit the ground. The silence stayed as Spike had a look of obvious shock upon his face in the realization of his upcoming parenthood. Rarity left slack jawed at the new found information, sympathy taking place of anger at the statement she just heard. Sweetie at the door eavesdropping face not nearly as shocked as Spikes. The silence stayed for nearly 5 minutes, not a word spoken until Spike broke it.

"W..what?"

"I'm pregnant, with your foul, baby dragon, or whatever." Rainbow says looking at him her tears stopping at his serious face.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"3 weeks." She says admittedly, sorrow swirling in her mind at the doubt she has in her mind.

"Rainbow, darling, are you really?" Rarity says.

"Yes found out when I went to the doctor for head and stomach pains a couple weeks ago." Silence plagued the room for a short while then broken by a giggle from Spike.

"I'm sorry the thought of you with a little pony and dragon hybrid with you brought a little happiness to me." He said picking Rainbow Dash up and hugging her as she held a look of surprise on her face.

"Y..You aren't mad?" she says admitting her surprise and confusion.

"Why would I be? I have an amazing girlfriend who I'm going to start a family with. Yea I am surprised by I love you Rainbow Dash, and I always love you.

Rainbow took in the worlds he spoke and accepted the hug he gave. Happy he had finally said what she wanted to hear from him and said back.

"I love you too big guy" smiling with joy replacing the worry she held.

Rarity looked at them, and thought to herself 'Look at them they are in love and this love looks true, who am I to stand in the way. I had my chance with Spike but that time has passed, time to be a big girl and get over it you are 22 for Celestias sake pull yourself together.' Catching herself in the mirror she gasped loudly breaking the couple apart.

"Huh"

"What?"

Rarity smiled, "While I do admit you two are adorable together I must say, my actions have been unladylike and I apologize. Now, before you say anything I must say may you please leave cause this episode of mine has left me in an abysmal looking state."

The couple look at her with surprise and smile as they both thought 'Rarity is back.' Spike then kept Rainbow in his arms and began walking out the room.

"And tell Sweetie belle to go to her room and go to sleep." Little clops run down the hall when she finishes her sentence.

"So you coming back to the sleepover?" Rainbow asked.

"I shall return momentarily, now shoo you too" Rarity says as she pushes them out and closes the door and Spike walks downstairs still holding Rainbow Dash.

"Uhhhhh you can let go now." Rainbow says "Not that I don't li…"

Spike interrupts her with a kiss willed with passion reminding her of their first, then he puts her down and flies through the front door and in the night sky.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she yells flying after him smiling, knowing that no matter what the dragon she loves will always love her, and their yet to be born son.

A/N: Should it end here? A chapter 5? A sequel? PM me which you want


End file.
